1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved apparatus for securing an aircraft against theft and for securing the control surfaces of such aircraft against wind loads by rigidly interlocking the control wheel of the aircraft with the rudder pedals of the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Small aircraft conventionally employ two pedals for controlling the rudder of the aircraft and a control wheel for controlling the aileron and elevator control surfaces of the aircraft. When such aircraft are parked outside, the control surfaces are often subjected to high wind gusts. Gusts of wind can place significant loads on the rudder, the ailerons, and the elevators so as to cause them to flap and crash against their limit stops. Such flapping is undesirable in that it will prematurely wear or damage the control cables and the control linkages.
Additional damage can be incurred to the aircraft as a result of high winds passing over the control surfaces so as to cause all or portions of the aircraft to be lifted from the ground. For example, if the elevators are in an up position, a gust of wind passing over the tail will have a tendency to cause the tail of the aircraft to drop thereby causing the nose of the aircraft to be lifted. Such movement of the aircraft can cause excessive damage to the aircraft, as well as other aircraft parked nearby.
In an attempt to prevent wind damage to the control surfaces of aircraft, various devices have been employed for restricting the movement of the control surfaces when an aircraft is parked. Some of these devices are applied directly to the control surfaces. With the use of these types of devices, pilots have been known to forget to remove the devices before operating the aircraft thus creating a dangerous situation for the pilot. Furthermore, such devices are easily removed from the control surfaces, thus providing the aircraft with little, if any, protection against theft.
Other devices, in the form of elastic straps and cords, have been attached directly to the control wheel in an effort to restrain the movement of the control wheel, and in turn the ailerons and the elevators. Other devices have also been suggested which are attached to both the control wheel and the rudder pedals to restrain the movement of the control wheel and the rudder pedals, and thus the ailerons, the elevators, and the rudder. While such devices have experienced various degrees of success, many of these devices are designed to permit the control wheel, the control column, and the rudder pedals to move through a certain range of motion. As a result, a certain amount of control of the aircraft is still available whereby the aircraft can be taxied and thus stolen.
Other devices have been suggested which rigidly lock the control wheel and the rudder pedals to prevent the control surfaces from moving in gusts of wind. However, the construction and use of such devices results in the control surfaces being positioned in unstable positions, such as the elevators being angled upwardly so as to enable the nose of the aircraft to be lifted off of the ground. In addition, such devices are easily removed and thus do not provide theft deterrence.
To this end, a need has long existed for an improved apparatus is for interlocking the control wheel and rudder pedals of an aircraft to secure the aircraft against theft and to secure the control surfaces of the aircraft against wind loads. It is to such an improved apparatus that the present invention is directed.